Challenge of the Lioness
by Becky Sky
Summary: Her eyes slid to meet the Lioness’, still full of the vigour and intelligence of a true Lioness in her prime- who had set the trap, and caught her prey. Alanna smiled wickedly. First Tortall story, please review!


**Challenge of the Lioness**

Kel wiped the sweat from her brow and blew through her lips, glaring up at the sunburnt sky. The sparrows chattered amongst themselves, watching her along the fence as she rode Peachblossom to give the old horse exercise.

"I'm getting too old for this," she muttered darkly, tucking a strand of mousy brown hair, streaked from the sun, behind her ear.

"I beg to differ," a voice drawled from behind her. "If you're old, I'm ancient." She turned to see her best friend Nealan of Queenscove, at the age of thirty-three years, perched on her other horse Hoshi. His light brown hair swept in a widow's peak over his sparkling green eyes, lined with crow's feet and laugh lines, and his arms were folded across his chest as he waited for her to assure him of his youthful glow.

She grinned. "Exactly." He gave her a withering look, and then continued, "Yuki doesn't think so."

"That's because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings, Meathead." Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, of the King's Own, joined them on a pure white gelding, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "You should know by now that Yuki is a quiet woman who hides her true feelings beneath her Yamani mask. Just like Kel." He winked at her, and she gave him her stone face to illustrate.

Neal was affronted. "Yuki would do no such thing," he declared. "She always tells me the truth."

"If she did," Dom argued, "you'd have left her a long time ago."

"What could she have to tell me that would make me leave?" Neal persisted. Kel cleared her throat; this joking had gone too far. If she had not known better, she would have believed the two to be dragons, always finding fault with one another.

"Excuse me, boys, but some people have work to do." They stared at her.

"What work could you have to do? The war is over, you're old…" Neal inquired mockingly. Kel glared at him.

"Practice… for…" Her brow furrowed as she tried desperately to think up an excuse to abandon them. "My rematch!" she said brightly. "Alanna wants to fight me again. You know how I beat her at swordplay last week? Well, she wants to have another go." She grinned triumphantly, her Yamani mask dropped in her jubilance.

Neal rolled his eyes. "She's old. Of course you're going to beat her."

"Is that so, young man?" a sharp, annoyed voice asked from the fence. Neal gulped, and Kel smothered a grin behind her famed Yamani mask.

Astride the fence, legs hooked underneath, sat a short, red-haired knight, violet eyes glittering with a challenge. The Lioness, although over fifty, was still stolid and quick. Grey streaked her hair, and crow's feet lined her weathered face. She was not beautiful anymore, if you called beauty softness of countenance- but she could beat the pulp out of little Nealan, and she would show that rascal what for.

"That's what he said," Dom supplied her, exchanging a conspiratorial glance with Kel. They both knew what was coming next, and they jumped at the chance to see Neal put in his place by the Lioness- old Alanna of Pirate's Swoop- and King's Champion! What a story they would have to tell his children, to tell their children if the event ever arose!

Alanna smiled a wolf's grin, her face crinkling. "Then I challenge you, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, smart-talking…" she supplied a few names that made Neal go pale, Dom wince, and Kel and a few passing guardsmen chuckle. The Lioness was well known for her quick temper and way with words. "I challenge you to a duel in an hour's time at the practice courts. The winner…"

"Gets a kiss?" Dom supplied quickly without stopping to think.

Kel snorted. "From whom?" she asked. "You want to give Neal a kiss? Not that he'd win or anything," she added quickly when Alanna gave her an evil look.

Dom shuddered. "Never mind. _That_ I can live without."

Kel pursed her lips as she thought. She did not see Alanna look at her audience with a sly smile. Suddenly the Lioness barked, "Whoever wins can get the loser to do whatever they want."

Neal made a strangled sound deep in his throat. Dom smirked. "Choking on your own sweat, Meathead?"

Neal glared at him.

"Well?" Alanna asked impatiently, jumping down from the rail.

Kel and Dom shrugged. It sounded pretty fun, actually. Kel couldn't wait to watch Neal carry the Lioness' weaponry, polish her armour, and ready her horse for her. Dom couldn't wait to see Neal kissing the Lioness' feet like a slave.

Dom grinned while Kel watched, unsympathetically, as Neal prepared for his combat. He rode through the gate, dismounted Hoshi, and handed her off to Tobe, who led her away after feeding her an apple. "You deserve it, girl," he whispered in her ear, and she nuzzled the youth's hair affectionately. "After carrying that hulk of bulk around all day under a burnin' sun, I'd bite him."

****************************************

An hour later, the sun high in the noon sky, and bearing down with all the force it could muster, two figures faced each other on the practice courts. Along the edge, Kel and Dom watched, hands folded over the railing, elbow to elbow like two peas in a pod. Sparrows and horses crowded along the fence, the horses' tails flicking away indignant flies. A cluster of random soldiers and courtiers had also gathered, Yuki among them, her calm dark eyes not able to contain a sparkle of mischief.

Neal felt perspiration trickle down his brow when he spotted his wife. She smiled serenely and waved at him, a teasing snap in her fan.

Across from him, Alanna was dressed coolly, in a light purple tunic, brown breeches, and boots. Her vibrant copper hair was swept back off her neck to allow the whisper of wind across the courtyard to kiss it. Her amethyst-studded gloves covered her hands, the only hint of armour she wore. Neal, on the other hand, had gone all out, from helmet to breastplate to thigh armour to the metal spurs on his ankles.

She laughed aloud, glimpsing a grinning Baron George Cooper in the audience. His hazel eyes were merry as they fell on her younger competitor, dressed to sweat and tumble around in the dust. As old as she was, Alanna had the feeling she would be quicker than the flustered Neal, whose mouth was bigger than he could handle.

Her raven hair, streaked with grey, tumbled down her back languidly, and her green eyes gazed evenly from left to right. "Combatants ready?" she asked, her voice soft and musical. Nevertheless, everyone knew that the Tortallan queen could bellow like an ox if need be.

Neal wondered briefly why he had to be born in a kingdom where the females were so vicious- why couldn't he have been born in Maren or something?

It only took him a moment to remember that was the land the queen herself had come from- the queen who was watching him with those unsettling eyes. Neal straightened his back, fidgeting with his sword.

Alanna arched her neck like a cat, yawning mockingly before nodding. Neal gulped and nodded, sweat spraying the queen in the face. She wrinkled her nose, but didn't say a word, diplomatically letting it stain her tunic without a word.

"Therefore, gods bless, and begin!" She stepped aside as Neal rushed the Lioness, eager for the lesson in shutting up to be over.

Alanna blocked it easily, her laughter spiralling over the company's heads as she ducked his next swing, and rolled to jump up behind him. Twirling, Neal hacked his sword, and she easily sidestepped. In his bulky armour, Neal was having trouble keeping up as the Lioness rushed him like a bird, faking him as she began to swing, only to hurry back again. Spellbound by her liquid movement, the crowd watched, enthralled as though they watched Numair at his greatest achievement.

Only the soldiers were unaffected enough to holler and caterwaul. "Hey Neal, don't let the lady trip you up!" some of the Own called, snickering amongst themselves. Kel kept her face impassive, but Dom grinned and hollered, "Meathead, move like a dancer! You look like a bear!"

A few feet away, Queen Thayet muttered, "Meathead the Dancer, now, eh? That's just what the kingdom needs." King Jonathon chuckled and chucked his wife under the chin affectionately.

Alanna heard and smiled, watching closely as the suffering and belaboured Neal swayed on his feet. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he murmured, "Too hot," before slumping to the ground. Alanna touched the tip of her sword to his chest, and was declared the winner.

Everyone cheered politely, clapping their hands as they exchanged knowing glances. They all knew that had been too easy for the Lioness. Alanna wiped sweat off her forehead and shouted, "I'm barely sweating! Who next?"

Dom chuckled. "Whoa, not me. She may be old, but she's still a Lioness! Rowwr!" he said admiringly. Kel shot him a sideways glance. "Do you think I could win again?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Maybe." Teasingly, he ruffled her hair. "If you don't get nervous." He indicated the armour she was still wearing. Kel rolled her eyes. "I was building endurance."

"By tempting heatstroke?"

"I'll strip it off, Dom." He raised his brows.

"I've got stuff underneath!" she cried. "Honestly, you men…" She climbed over the fence, jerking off her armour to reveal a white tunic and light blue breeches. A murmur rose in the crowd. A true challenge. "Lady knight against lady knight," she heard someone say. "What fun!"

She surveyed her surroundings carefully, seeking her friends' faces. Neal was being carried off the field by healers, and Dom watched. Her hazel eyes roved the crowd, finding Diane, Numair, and their two children, now ten and eight, surrounded by animals of various types- the castle cats and dogs, sparrows, and ferrets. Little Sarra waved emphatically, her eyes shining with delight as she gripped a kitten to her chest. Rikash watched solemnly, a miniature version of his father. Kel waved back, and watched a sweet smile break over Diane's face. Numair nodded to her, depthless eyes glittering.

Alanna cleared her throat impatiently. "Come, Lady Knight," she said irately. Kel bowed to her, and Alanna bowed in return. They touched swords as Thayet called to begin. This time Kel waited for Alanna to attack, biding her time as the Lioness rushed her. Their swords struck as Kel blocked the swing, the clamour of metal ringing like a blacksmith's anvil. Blades locked, they stared at each other, with gritted teeth and fierce determination. Suddenly Alanna smirked.

"Guess what I'm going to make you do when I win, Lady Knight," Alanna whispered. Kel didn't answer; she knew this manoeuvre and she would not be distracted.

"No answer? Clever," Alanna said, and stepped back. Kel stumbled a bit as their swords dropped, but she quickly regained her footing and attacked viciously. Alanna almost looked bored as she blocked swing after swing, and Kel wondered what demon possessed such a woman.

Each retreated to stand and stare at one another, analyzing the opponent. One soldier called out, "Come on! This is no staring contest!"

Kel didn't grace him with a reply, but the Lioness gave him an earful. While she was thus occupied, Kel saw her opportunity and leaped to attack. Her sword arced gracefully through the air… it came closer and closer to touching the Lioness, when…

"Ha!" Alanna cried triumphantly, whirling suddenly to a startled Kel, who faltered and tripped. Before she could scramble to her feet, the Lioness knocked the sword from her hand and sent it flying an unreachable distance. Back to the ground, Kel faced a sword tip. Kneeling down, Alanna asked softly, "Thought I wasn't paying attention, did you?"

Kel nodded breathlessly, sitting up. "Well," she murmured. "I'm mighty glad that is over."

Alanna tossed her head back and roared with laughter. "Over? You still have to do whatever I say!" Her eyes glittered triumphantly.

"No," Kel protested. "That was Neal's challenge…"

"Which you continued after he collapsed," Alanna reminded her. Kel did not allow the Lioness the satisfaction of seeing her groan. Instead, her eyes flashed, her chin rose defiantly, and she asked civilly, "Well, what is it you want me to do, Lioness?"

Alanna stood and addressed the crowd. "Is a Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle attending?"

Under her tan, Kel went stark white. Suddenly, she felt as though she may throw up…

For years, her friends among the knights and soldiers of the King's Own had been trying in vain to set her up with Dom. They both knew it, even though their friends had tried to be sly about it. And they both had laughed until tears spurted in their eyes over it- like friends, and only friends. They had acknowledged that fact long ago… even if the others had not.

Now, she would have to do something dreadful, she was just sure of it…

She watched Dom get up in the stands and head towards Alanna. His eyes met hers briefly, and she saw the question in them. Think Yamani, she ordered herself sharply. Do not let a trifle like this bother you. You are rock, Kel, stone from the highest, strongest Yamani mountain!

She allowed her features to relax, her eyes to harden, and her shoulders to shrug indifferently. The gaze on her flickered away.

Reaching the dust-coated ground, Dom asked, "What do you want me for, Lioness?"

Alanna smiled, and gestured for him to stand beside her as Kel clambered to her feet, boots suddenly heavy, lips drier than ever. She felt as though she had been baked right through to the core, where butterflies fluttered nervously in her stomach as though trapped in a cake.

"Now, Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, and Protector of the Small," she began. "I order you to kiss Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle."

A scandalous whispering rushed through the crowd, but Kel sighed in relief. The Lioness hadn't been specific as to where…

"On the lips," the Lioness added, as light heartedly as a giggling schoolchild. Dom shifted nervously from foot to foot, and Kel licked her lips.

"And if I refuse?" she asked hoarsely, refusing to meet Dom's eyes, which burned her face. A flush heated her cheeks, and she thought she'd die of embarrassment.

"What's a kiss between friends?" the Lioness asked, her gaze locked with Kel's. The woman could read the challenge in the violet gaze: what are you _afraid_ of, Lady Knight?

Nothing, Kel reminded herself. She would kiss him, laugh, and get on with her life. And never, ever again fight the Lioness after Neal. It was bad luck.

"Nothing," she said, glaring at Alanna coolly. "Nothing at all."

She walked towards Dom, each step getting heavier even though she told herself desperately it did not matter. When she faced him, crowd watching eagerly, she asked under her breath, "No matter what happens, still friends, right?"

He laughed raggedly. "Of course." But she could see the sweat on his forehead, heard the way his breathing quickened, and she thought, He's nervous too. Hands suddenly clammy, she shed her gloves, rubbing them together. Her heart was in her throat, and the heat scorched the back of her neck. She could feel every single pair of eyes on her, all interested and curious, some too keen and expectant.

I don't want this, she thought helplessly. I don't want this! But she kept her face smooth as she leaned towards him. It was when her lips were barely a centimetre away from his that her hands began to tremble. Digging her nails into her calloused palms, she bit her lip to keep from losing her nerve. My, she thought dazedly, I'm certainly going to bits over this thing. If I wasn't being such a Neal, such a procrastinator, maybe it'd be over with by now, and I could be laughing already, Dom with his arm slung over my shoulder like a man who's just shared a great joke with a friend.

Sucking in a breath, she pitched forward, smashing her lips against his as awkwardly as a baby trying out its legs for the first time. Dom started, and it should have been over as soon as it had begun. Wasn't that the way of things? Kel thought dizzily when she felt lighting surge through her, all the way to her toes, turning her stomach pleasantly. Her belly jumped and gurgled giddily. Dom's lips were dry but cool, like cracked marble. Kel wondered naively why she'd never wanted to kiss him before. She didn't back away.

Dom stared into her startled eyes, dreamy hazel, wide as a doe's, and wondered what she saw reflected in his. He'd thought she would soon pull away, and then they could go and grab a beer in the city, laughing over the inanity of it all. However, her lips, although dry, were surprisingly soft, like smiles and sunshine. He wrapped his arms around her waist unthinkingly, drawing her closer.

Kel smiled against him, her hands limp at her sides, refraining herself from knotting them in his hair. For all that they were kissing, she would not act like a love-struck maiden. Keep your head, she ordered herself sternly, but another part of her screamed, Help! Help! Can not breathe! Must breathe, must breathe!

When he did not let her go, she gripped his hair in her hands and yanked his head away from hers.

She sucked in deep, shaky breaths like there was no tomorrow. "Well," she breathed, "That's done." Inside, she clapped herself on the back for not losing it. Then she realized her fingers had tightened in his hair, and he was grimacing in pain.

"Oh, sorry," she said quickly, jerking them away. Before they could reach their stationary posts by her sides once more, however, he grabbed them in his hands and reeled her in. Kel gave a surprised squeak as he kissed her again, his hands wrapping around her to squish her against his chest.

"No problem," he whispered, then kissed her again. Kel squirmed in his hold, her hands mashed against her sides. Her elbows creaked as she inched her arms around his waist, digging her fingers into his tunic. The crowd sighed.

Kel ignored it, closing her eyes and letting her thoughts flood her mind. No matter what was happening, she'd always keep her head. Sorting them out as she focussed on breathing through her nose, she analyzed the facts: Dom was kissing her, and not just kissing her, holding her like she was the only woman he had ever kissed, or ever wanted to kiss. Kel did not have a lot of experience with men, but she was fairly certain that was a good thing. Second of all, she was returning his kiss. And third, and maybe most importantly… she was enjoying it.

She leaned into him, feeling powerful and special, needed and wanted and loved. She was the Lady Knight, Keladry of Mindelan, not ugly or dimwitted, but attractive enough to have a man kissing her in front of nearly the entire court!

Inwardly, Kel shook her head at herself. If only beforehand she had realized how much she enjoyed him holding her, and the warmth of his kisses. Her eyes slid to meet the Lioness', still full of the vigour and intelligence of a true Lioness in her prime- who had set the trap, and caught her prey.

Alanna grinned wickedly.


End file.
